II Lucid Dreamscape: Genesis Phoenix Down
by Conceptus Dreamscape
Summary: In a strange land, Angel, Seth, and a group of teens struggle to escape from the dreaded Braveheart City. They have to try to escape, or DIE TRYING. Extended summary within. Updated 6/18/2014. On Hiatus
1. Extended Summary

Genres:

Adventure

Action

Humor

Drama

Romance

Variations:

Rated T  
Rated M

Page breaks symbolize a change in character POV, setting, or a change in time.

Page layout will look like this

* * *

Chapter #: Name

**Character POV** - _Time/Place_

Text


	2. Prologue

Prologue

**Seth** - _6:35_/New Braveheart

A/N: The bolded name symbolizes whose perspective it is in.

Fires were burning all around, with troops in red armor scattered around the place. Citizens took refuge in their homes, while the anti-Rebel resistance fought back. In the middle of one battle, a fallen soldier was laying on the ground. He had yellow hair of assorted shades, and his crimson eyes burned like fire. He was forced into the Rebel's forces as a child, and taught in the arts of killing.

I was fallen in battle prepared to let go when all of a sudden he heard a voice.

"Get up."

_I must be hallucinating_, he thought, _This is a near-death experience._

"Get up."

I opened my eyes and I saw a girl standing over me. She wore a black dress, and had cold ice blue eyes. Her hair was a vibrant blonde, with occasional streaks of blue. Holding her rifle with one hand, she held her hand out to me. "C'mon we haven't much time. They'll find us," she said.

I took her hand and she pulled me up. She took a handgun from her holster and gave it to me, along with a few magazines. I checked the magazine currently in the gun, when I heard footsteps. "Hurry, they're coming," she said. We ran through an alley way, only to be blocked by a squadron of Rebels. I tore off my Rebel insignia and turned to the right with the strange girl.

We reached a dead-end and we were trapped by them. The mysterious girl took her sword from her back, glowing. My scythe appeared in my hands at will, and we braced ourselves for the worst.


	3. Chapter 1: Phoenix Rising

Chapter 1: Phoenix Rising

**Angel **- _9:45/Rebel Detainment Facility_

I woke up in a containment cell in what appeared to be a Rebel detainment facility. I looked around, and I saw Seth sitting with his back against the wall, shadows cast across his face. I opened my mouth to talk, but I decided to let him sleep, if he was. There were two guards stationed at each cell, each brandishing weapons. I reached for the necklace I was wearing to make sure it was there. It was a memoir of my parents, who disappeared long ago.

I reached for the magic, and I used my knowledge of frost casting to create a sword in my hands. It had a sharp blade, and would hold up as long as I had concentration. I fell asleep leaning on Seth, waiting for night time to arrive.

[Page Break]

**Angel** - _21:25_/Rebel Detainment Facility

I woke up to the sound of Seth's snoring. I got up and walked to the red containment field at the front my cell. I took a peek through the transparent red static and I was surprised from what I saw. There were either no guards, and the remaining sentinels were fast asleep. I tapped the containment field, and I withdrew my hand in pain. It as if I touched an electric fence. I froze myself some mittens, and using a frost manipulation spell, I made it flexible. I touched the containment field again, and surprisingly they went through with ease. I smiled at the advantage I had.

I froze myself and repeated the same spell to make it flexible enough for me to move. I walked right through the painful field of energy, being careful not to wake up the guards. I froze the guards in place, sapping a portion of my stamina. After dissipating the frost mail, I walked over to the control panel and opened all of the containment cells.

After making sure the guards were nice and frosty, I started waking everyone up. "Wake up wake up," I yelled, "Do you want to escape, or rot here in this sorry excuse of a prison!" I looked around and they were all looking at me, sleepy and groggy. "We will break out of this prison, take what you can from the guards! Today we will rise, and throw these scum off their throne!"

* * *

**Faith **- _21:25_/Unknown Sanctum

I smirked as I stood over the monitors. They would escape surely, but they won't survive. "Send a platoon towards the prison area. I want them equipped with armor and Personal Shield Units."

* * *

Angel - 21:25/Rebel Detainment Facility

Everyone was cheering and taking as many weapons and supplies as they can from the rooms in the area. I faintly heard footsteps coming our way. "Everyone be quiet now," I barked, "Not a sound!" Everyone stood still. I concentrated. I heard it, they sent a platoon to kill us, by the looks of it.

"They've sent a platoon to kill us, we need to get going," I said. I looked for an exit and saw one. Going straight through the armory. As we got there, we killed any Rebel soldiers at the armory and we looted it. Anything we could fit in backpacks and satchels we took. The footsteps were getting louder, I could see them through the way we came in.

"Open fire! Don't leave any one of them standing," I said. We opened fire and they seemed to be surviving. And then I noticed something. Every time a bullet hit them, a pentagonal grid in the surrounding area appeared, flared and then disappeared. Every 50th bullet or so, the entire pentagonal grid for that soldier would flare up red and then disappear. "They have shields! Switch to energy-based projectiles!" We took cover and reloaded, putting in special clips used for disrupting shields. We continued fire, mowing them down at a faster rate now.

We were finishing the last of the platoon, before reinforcements arrived. A whole company by the looks. "Fall back," I said. We ran for the exit and through the hallway. We were approaching the light, when I saw control panels fly by me as we were running. "Hey, hit those panels," I yelled. The one behind me with blonde hair that was colored orange at the edges opened fire on the control panels as we were running. Reinforced doors dropped covering the enemy's path to us as we were running through the triangular tunnel to freedom.

As we got outside, I breathed in the fresh, sweet air of what seemed like a jungle. I looked around and I was breathless at what I saw.

* * *

Sorry for not uploading in a long time, for you all who are still reading! I would appreciate reviews and such, to tell me how my book is and what needs to be improved!

~~~Conceptus Dreamscape


End file.
